He Remembers
by keepcalmandshiptiva94
Summary: Oneshot. "'Concussion.' They say, but he's barely listening. He's trying to grasp reality, seperate fact from fiction, past from present." Tiva, post 9x24.


_AN: I know there is a lot of 9x24 Tiva fics. Here's another. Read it or don't. :)  
Obviously, it's from third person limited, from Tony's side. _

* * *

He remembers when they realized the bomb was in Vance's car. He remembers being told to evacuate the building. He remembers clearing out the hallways with her doing the same only a few feet away from him. He remembers thinking about his bucket list.

A paramedic shines a light in his eyes, and he winces. "Concussion." They say, but he's barely listening. He's trying to grasp reality, seperate fact from fiction, past from present. The throbbing pain tortures him and makes it difficult. They ask him questions he doesn't know the answers to. He hears her name.

He remembers seeing her. He remembers her grabbing his arm. He remembers words, shared between them. He remembers her voice being firm. He doesn't remember what she said.

They're touching him. He hears her name again, and hears her voice in his mind. He winces when they touch his arm. They tell him to stay awake. They ask him what his name is, and this time, he remembers.

He remembers alot of people trying to go down the stairs. He remembers trying to get them to move faster. He remembers her face, worry covering her features. She said something to him. He hates that he can't remember.

They ask him his birthday, and when he answers that correctly, he closes is eyes, but they jostle him. He moans. His head hurts worse. They put a temporary splint on his arm. They ask about his co-workers, but he can only think of one. He says her name.

He remembers what he told her in the hallway, and he remembers that she wouldn't leave without him. he remembers that at the crowded staircase, she told him they might not get everyone out in time. He remembers that she still hadn't let go of his arm.

He sees all the injured, all the gurneys, all the destruction, all the pain. Somehow, through the throbbing of his head, his eyes focus on a cot a few yards in front of him. She sits up with assistance, her dark hair falling around her shoulders, no longer in a ponytail.

He likes her hair like that.

He remembers the dirt in the air, and the face of a man who despised his existance. He remembers the heat. He remembers her alive, her hair a mess.

Wrong time. That was years ago. He curses, and they look at him funny.

He remembers the hallway. He remembers the staircase. He remembers... the elevator. The stairs were too crowded. They were going to take forever to clear. He remembers her face, still worried. He remembers the shaking. He remembers the earsplitting sound. He remembers worrying if he was going to die.

He watches her from his spot at the back of an ambulance. They're still asking him questions. He sees blood on her head. He almost falls asleep. They don't let him. His head hurts.

He remembers holding her close to him, afraid to let go. He remembers falling. He remembers the darkness. He remembers feeling her weight on top of him. He remembers her head on his chest.

He sees a familiar face. It asks the paramedics if he's okay. "Concussion." They say again.

He remembers holding her hand in his.

He hears her name again. The paramedics ask him who that is. "Gibbs." His voice sounds weird. He says her name. Gibbs looks over his shoulder at her. It's getting harder not to close his eyes.

He remembers her voice, frantic. He remembers waking up and asking her if she was okay. He remembers her getting up. He remembers feeling cold.

He's at the hospital. They let him sleep. His arm is in a cast, and his head doesn't hurt as bad. Ziva is curled up and asleep on the couch. He doesn't know how long she's been there.

He remembers the elevator. He remembers her sitting beside him. He remembers his head in her lap. He remembers her lips on his forehead, and her comforting voice as he lay on the elevator floor.

Her eyes open. She watches him carefully. He knows he's forgetting something, something important. She looks worried, and sits up. She says his name, and he remembers.

"Ziva?" her name rolls off of his lips. His voice still sounds weird.

She takes a deep breath and comes to stand beside his bed. "What is it, Tony?" her voice is quiet.

He remembers. He knows he'll never forget.

"I love you, too."

**was that hard to keep up with? Hope you liked it. **


End file.
